russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts (under the PTV News banner)' * News@1 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) * News@6 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** News@6: Saturday Edition (2014-present) * NewsLife (2012-present) * Panahon.TV (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Express (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Weekend Edition (2013-present) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1997, 2012-present) * RadyoBisyon (2014-present) (simulcast over IBC, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) * The Weekend News (2012-present) 'News Specials' * Malacañang Press Conference (1990–present) * RTVM/PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Public Affairs (under the PTV Public Affairs banner)' * Bridging Borders (2015–present, aired every 1st Monday of the month) * Dayaman (1982-2010, 2014-present) * Good Morning Boss! (2013–present) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015-present) * KWATRObersyal (2015–present, aired every 2nd Monday of the month) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012-present) * PTV Special Forum (2012–present) * Public Eye (2015–present, aired every 4th Monday of the month) * The Veronica Chronicles (2012-present, aired every 3rd Monday of the month) 'Talk shows' * Personage with Carla Lizardo (2014–present) * Real Lives, Real People with Mr. Joromy Santos (2014–present) 'Public Service' * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010-present) * PTV FYI (2012–present) ** PTV FYI Bulletin (2012–present) * Yan Ang Marino (2009–present) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012-present) ** Science Made Easy ** Chemistry in Action ** English ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life * Lutong Bahay (1997-2003, 2013-present) * Kusina Atbp. (1989-2003, 2013-present) Children's show * Pappyland (2014-present) * Teleskwela (2014-present) 'Religious Programs' 'Roman Catholic' * Family Rosary Crusade (1989-present) * Family Matters (2010-present) * Power to Unite (2007-present) * Signs & Wonders (2008-present) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass (2002-present) * The Word Exposed with Archbishop Chito Tagle (2011-present) Other Religions * Key of David (2012-present) * Oras ng Himala (2007–present, also broadcast on GNN and Pinoy Extreme) * The Gospel of the Kingdom with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (2012–present, hook-up with SMNI) * Upon His Rock by the Cathedral of the King (2002-present 'Agricultural' * Ating Alamin (1974-1991, 2009-present) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993–present) Entertainment Dramas * The Legendary Doctor (2015-present) * Katapat, Mayor Fred Lim (2014-present) Lottery * Philippine Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005-present) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno and 104.7 Brigada News FM) * Sweepstakes Draw (aired every last Sunday of the month) Variety shows * Concert at the Park (1977-present) * Paco Park Presents (1991-present) * TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (2015-present) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1995-2001, 2012-present) * Primetime Specials (1994-2001, 2012-present) Sports * Auto Review (2001-present) * FBA on PTV (2015-present) * PBA D-League (2013-present) * PTV Sports (2006-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) * Spiker's Turf presented by PLDT Home Ultera (2015–present) Travel/Lifestyle shows * At The Top (2015-present) * Buhay Pinoy (2012-present) * CHInoyTV (2014-present) * Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas (2014-present) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000-present) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014–present) PTV Kids * Baby Looney Tunes (2014-present) * Tom and Jerry Kids (2013-present) Cartoon Network on PTV * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2014-present) * Dexter's Laboratory (2014-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2014-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (2014-present) * Johnny Bravo (2014-present) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2014-present) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2014-present) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2014-present) Other Programs * Be Alive (Laminine) (2014-present) * EZ Shop (2003–present, also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31 and Teleasia Filipino) * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2012-present) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008-present) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network